


Cheese Cake

by Lipstickcat



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, eerie advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December First 2015 - day one of the Eerie Advent Calendar. Prompt: "Christmas Cake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Cake

"It's a cheese cake." 

"No, mom, it's a cake made out of cheese." Marshall stared at the stack of smelly, round cheeses sitting on the kitchen counter and he couldn't decide which part of this turn of events was the worst. "It would have been bad enough if you'd just decided to throw out the concept of a traditional fruit cake in favour of a cheese cake instead, but at least that would have been sweet still!"

Dash let out a dirty chuckle and squeezed past Marshall, managing to achieve far more body contact in the process than was necessary considering the amount of space available between Marshall and the worktop. The rat bastard then began to arrange a selection of festive ornaments on top of the cheese pile. 

"I like brie," Dash smiled at Marilyn as he pressed a robin into a particularly veiny, faintly turquoise looking cheese. Marshall's mom smiled back and tilted her head to the side affectionately. Marshall would have been pleased that his boyfriend was doing a great job at sucking up to his mom, if he wasn't certain that it was Dash's fault in the first place. 

"It is a stack of cheeses!" Marshall ground out, exasperated. "You could have had your brie on a cheese board like normal people with Napoleon complexes do and I could have had a proper Christmas cake too!" 

"MARSHALL TELLER!" 

Apparently pointing out that his boyfriend was a shortass sadist was crossing the line as far as his mother was concerned. Marshall looked at her with suddenly big eyes and wondered if he would have gotten a clip around the ear if she had been closer and if the oven timer hadn't conveniently gone off at that moment. 

Not that it mattered, because Dash used the time that Mrs Teller had her back turned to them to reach up and swipe at the side of his face anyway. Mostly he just fluffed up Marshall's hair though, whether through accident because he was too short to do a proper job of it, or because he wasn't actually aiming to hurt him at all, who could say. 

Marshall figured it was probably the former. Item: the Napoleon comment. Not an item: the boyfriend situation. 

"Someone might have shown your mother _Cake Wrecks_ on the 'interweb'," Dash used airquotes to emphasise Marilyn's misnaming of the internet. "And someone might not have corrected her when she thought that cheese cakes were newest cool fashion." 

Marshall glared at Dash, then gave a glance at his approaching mom, carrying a tray of festive looking mini pies. She picked up the icing sugar and sieve to dust the tops. 

"Just wait until you see what she did with the mince pies..." Dash rumbled with a chuckle.


End file.
